The Semperia archives Wiki
Semperia Roleplay After a horrific war between the nations of Semperia over the valuable recource known Blackwater, the many lands of the galaxy were consumed by a horrific plague known as "the Ignotus outbreak". These are the last moments of a dying peoples. Nations continue their bitter wars, and those few who have survived the mental and physical strains of this new world live a harsh and dangerous life in the endless wasteland. Yet the plague spreads further.. and the more the people discover its nature, the more they begin to doubt its purpose. Will you take up a cause and fight for your people? will you work to stop the plague, and fight for the few gods that still stand against it? will you exploit the new world and pave the road to your own destiny? or just try to live your life and survive in a world your ancestors built and lost? Semperia is a world. A world in which you can aim to do anything and be anyone. It's your story. It's your legend. The dead nations of the new world States of the United Order. *Kreedian Empire (Artari) For many years, the people of Kreedium city lived in poverty. Its dying republic was ruled over by the wealthy Ministers, a collection of the city's nobles who had gained their power through family inheritance and corrupt dealings. The arival of the plague only made the ministry ever more extreme and corrupt, causing them to begin executing citizens in an attempt to stop the plague's spread. Protests began, and soon the city watch was ordered to open fire on the people in an attempt to scare them into submission. General Alexei Romanov, brother of Minister Taro, soon became enraged at the proposal to kill the citizens. Alexei began to join in the public rallies, inspiring many with his speeches of change and great passion for the city. Eventually, Alexei's legion rebelled fully, recruiting from the citizens and overthrowing many ministerial forces. After a long and bloody civil war known as the Imperial revolution, Kreedium eventually came under the absolute control of "The Emperor", Alexei Romanov himself. Kreedia became a powerful, ordered and militant state, formalising its armies and putting the working class first. Kreedia soon began to expand in the hope to inspire revolution elsewhere and bring the freedom of the people to other nations, forming the Kreedian Empire. Kreedia directly opposes any forces of Anarchy, and so has waged war on the Orcish people for years, naming them "Barbaricus". Kreedia also dislikes a ruling class, and so strongly disagrees with the Terran churche's beliefs in some being "chosen by the Allfather". Because of this, Deusianism is outlawed, and any found praying to Deus is usually crucified. *Valhalla (Nords) The Nordic clans had long obeyed a strict code of honour and pride. Nordic weaponry was renowned for its detail and strength, and nordic cities were made of a silver steel, usually engraved with intricate runes and symbols. However when word of the plague came, the clans began to worry. It was High King Thorim that built the first Clancity, an underground metropolis of stone and steel. These vast underground bunkers were all self sustaining and practical, so the Valhallans spent many of their years underground. After finally deciding to open their gates, the Clancities returned to the world, and quickly united under the High King. The Valhallans showed the Empire its many crafting skills in return for expert training for their soldiers, and soon the two nations became strong allies. Although often considered to be the most Barbaric unit within the United Order, the Valhallans are usually considered the most trustworthy, holding all of their grudges for life and never betraying their word. *Aquili (Highborn Elves) States of the Free Nations. *Terran Crusade (Humanity) -Originally cursed with a hunger for the flesh and blood of their brothers, the Terrans now discipline their barbaric urges through the practice of a new, holy religion, a religion powerful enough to cure even the plague of Lucien. *Barbaricus (Orc) -Fighting for the glory of the strong, the powerful clans of the Barbaricus seek to pillage and plunder the borders of the weak nations. *Uhuru Clan (Sanarii) -Believing Freedom and family to be the most important things, the Uhuru clan is a wealthy republic established in the deserts of Mibli-Jua *Ignotus (Soulless) -When the Incarnal plague broke out, many sold their souls to the darkness. Lead by Lucien Shiokar, the Ignotus seek only death. Independent States. *Valikir (Valkir) -The Valikir are far from a political people, and have no views on the world. To master the seas and become wealthy are the only dreams of the pirate lords *The Anarchy (Ignotus) -When the Incarnal plague broke out, many sold their souls to the darkness. Lead by Lucien Shiokar, the Ignotus seek only death. *Genusion (Trueborn Elves) -Independence and the wild are most important to the Genusion. Harmony with nature, majesty in battle and skill with the arts of war are all vertues respected by the trueborn